Cargo is often transported on pallets, which can be moved, lifted, loaded and/or the like by handling equipment. Removing cargo from a pallet may be difficult, however, as the cargo can be significantly heavy. Ramp systems for removing cargo from pallets are known in the art, however these systems usually involve components that are separate and additional to the overall packaging concept of the cargo.